A flexible foldable display, such as an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), may provide users with new visual experience. However, after repeated bending of the display, a problem of metal lines breakage is easily generated, thereby affecting displaying.
A current solution is to protect the metal lines by adopting an insulating layer/metal layer/insulating layer/planarization layer structure. However, the Young's modulus of the insulating layer is large, and a breakage is easily generated when bending, resulting in the metal lines breakage.